Field Trip To CC
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: Gohan&videl's class goes to CC bc there might be some swearwords & violance later on in the stroy Sharpner & Erasa find out that Gohan&Videl are Soulmates &Gohan&Videl's future daughter comes for a visitwhiletheyareatCC. i will continue if i can remeber what happens next
1. Default Chapter

?Field Trip To CC  
  
Chapter 1   
  
I DON'T OWN DBZ  
  
This is a gh/vi fic   
  
.:BOND:.  
  
~~thinking~~  
  
"talking"  
  
*action*  
  
(me)  
  
flash back  
  
this fic Gohan and Videl's class goes to cc for a week. Sharpner and Erasa don't know Gohan's  
  
identy and Videl is a half saiyan and she is Gohan's Soulmate. They met when they were young  
  
and just before the cell games Videl had to move. So Gohan gave videl his 25k gold necklace of  
  
the special forces and Videl gave Gohan her heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Gohan.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*Gohan and Videl were flying to school together when they got to the school they had to hurry to  
  
get to their class before the bell rang. When they got into the class room they went and sat down  
  
in their seats. Just as they sat down the teacher came in a told the class the anoucment he had.*  
  
"Class this Friday we are going to go to CC for a week, and I want all of you to bring back the  
  
permission forms this Thursday". * So with that said the teacher handed out the permission  
  
forms*. "Now does anyone have any questions about the field trip??" *The teacher asked *  
  
"Ok if there isn't any questions then we will begin today's lesson". *After an hour the bell rang  
  
for 2nd period to begin. The next class they had was PE. * "Hey Videl I head that there was going  
  
to be a new PE teacher since the old one got fired. Erasa said.""Your right Erasa there is going to  
  
be a new gym teacher. I wonder who it is though.".:Gohan do you know who is going to be the  
  
PE teacher ??:. .: I think I do Videl and I think that it is going to be krillen, I am not sure:. .: Wait  
  
I was right it is going to be Krillen I can feel his ki:. " So how do we have to wait for the PE  
  
teacher to get here asked Sharpner." " Not long he will be here in a few seconds answered  
  
Gohan." * Just as Gohan said that Krillen walked in to the gym.* " Hello class I am going to be  
  
your PE teacher for the rest of the school year. 


	2. defualt chapter

Chapter 2   
  
I DON'T OWN DBZ   
  
I forgot   
  
{z-bond}  
  
[talking in saiyan]  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
^last time^  
  
"Class I am going to be your PE teacher for the resto f the year."  
  
^this time^  
  
"Now I am going to take the attenance."   
  
" George ...."  
  
"here"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"here"  
  
"Mike..."  
  
"here"  
  
"Stacy..."  
  
"here"  
  
"Videl..."  
  
"here"  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"here"  
  
[Hey Gohan, Hey Videl, how are u 2 doing??] [Were doing fine Krillen, what are you doing here?] [Well cause 18 wants a house near yours and away from master roshi.]   
  
"Now class today we are going to learn martial Arts." "Now who knows martial Arts? "*Everyone raised their hand. *"Ok where did you learn Martial Arts from ?? Krillen asked" "We learned it from the Great Hercule answered one of the jocks" "Ok I will need Videl and Gohan to come up here and help me show you what you are going to learn today." *So Gohan and Videl got up and went to the front of the room*(a/n:Hercule knows about Gohan and Videl being soulmates and won't let any boy near Videl except for Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters ^_^) * When they got there Krillen asked Gohan and Videl in Saiyan not to go Super Saiyan.*(a/n: I forgot to mention that Videl is Vegeta's niece) * After they did what Krillen wanted them to they went back and sat down on the bleachers.* *An hour later the bell went for lunch*(A/N: they are in a semsetered high school) * When they got to the cafe. Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went and sat at their normal lunch spot.~~What does the nerd have that I don't??~~ Sharpner thought. *After lunch they got to go home* 


	3. defualt chapter

Field Trip To CC  
  
To Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky I wasn't thinking about your story at the time I wrote that chapter. Nickel Hound what did you mean about you need control over your white space??  
  
Chapter 3   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
{last Chapter}  
  
* When they got there Krillen asked Gohan and Videl in Saiyan not to go Super Saiyan.*(a/n: I forgot to mention that Videl is Vegeta's niece) * After they did what Krillen wanted them to they went back and sat down on the bleachers.* *An hour later the bell went for lunch*(A/N: they are in a semsetered high school) * When they got to the cafe. Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went and sat at their normal lunch spot.~~What does the nerd have that I don't??~~ Sharpner thought. *After lunch they got to go home*  
  
{this time}  
  
On their way home Videl and Gohan didn't know that sharpner and erasa were following them. "Erasa when they stop you get Gohan and I'll get Videl ok??" *Just before Erasa and Sharpner got to Gohan and Videl, Gohan and Videl took to the sky and headed off to Gohan's house so they could get ready to go to CC tommorrow. *  
  
{Next Day}   
  
*Gohan and Videl arrived at the school just before Sharpner and Erasa got there. when they did get there they came over to Videl and Gohan.* " Where is your stuff Nerd??" Sharpner asked. "And why aren't u dressed up like the rest of us are ?" Erasa asked. *They asked Videl the same questions * "Okay class it's time to get on the bus to go to CC." The teacher said.  
  
{CC}  
  
(A/N: Vegeta and Bulma are soulmates like Videl and Gohan are, along with ChiChi and Goku.)  
  
"Love Gohan and Videl's class will be very soon." Bulma said to Vegeta. "I'll be in the GR while you are giving them the tour and I'll ready if you need me ok???" "Ok Veggie Head!" Bulma answered. *And with that Vegeta gave Bulma one last kiss and went to the GR.* (A/N: Bulma and ChiChi wished they could be half saiyans and that they lived as long as their mates did.)  
  
{On the bus}  
  
"I can't wait to meet Bulma Briefs(spell??), and I heard she was hot looking!" Sharpner said to Videl, Gohan, and Erasa. "Well I don't think you are going to get to go out with her if that is what you are thinking."Gohan told Sharpner. "class will be there in 30 mins so please make sure you have everything when you get off this bus." The teacher told the class.   
  
{CC}  
  
.:Veggie Head can you come stay with me until they get here ?? :. .: Sure Love I'll be there in a minute:. *Just as Vegeta said he was there in a minute.* "Thanks it was getting at lonely wiating for them my self b/c Trunks isn't here (A/N: Tunks and goten are soulmates to they have been since birth .), b/c he is with Goten. Those two are insepertable." Bulma told Vegeta. * So Bulma cuddled with Vegeta until the class got to CC.* "Love ??" "Are you awake ??" Vegeta got his answer when he heard Bulma snoring, so he just tightin his hold on her and went to sleep.  
  
{Back on the bus}  
  
.:Videl Love were almost there you're going to have to wake up I'm going to warn Vegeta and Bulma because they are a sleep on the couch and Vegeta will get very mad if someone sees him sleeping with Bulma even though they are married.:. .: Ok Gohan I'm up :. {Vegeta you might want to wake up because our class will be there in about 5 mins ok??} {Ok Brat I'll wake up Bulma and then I'll go to the GR and I am putting you in charge of making sure nobody gets close to Bulma ok??} {Ok Vegeta }   
  
{CC}   
  
"Love you have to wake up Gohan and Videl's class will be here in 5 mins. " *When Bulma didn't wake up Vegeta bent over and kissed her on the lips.* "mmm.. Vegeta why did you do that ??" Bulma asked Vegeta. "b/c Love Gohan and Videl's class will be here in 5 mins." Vegeta told Bulma. "Well then you better get to the GR now b/c they just got here." Bulma said to Vegeta. * And with that Vegeta went back to the GR until lunch.*  
  
{on the bus}   
  
"Well class we're here." 


	4. defualt chapter

Field Trip To CC  
  
Chapter 4 {Last Chapter}  
{Back on the bus}  
.:Videl Love were almost there you're going to have to wake up I'm going to warn Vegeta and Bulma because they are a sleep on the couch and Vegeta will get very mad if someone sees him sleeping with Bulma even though they are married.:. .: Ok Gohan I'm up :. {Vegeta you might want to wake up because our class will be there in about 5 mins ok??} {Ok Brat I'll wake up Bulma and then I'll go to the GR and I am putting you in charge of making sure nobody gets close to Bulma ok??} {Ok Vegeta } {CC} "Love you have to wake up Gohan and Videl's class will be here in 5 mins. " When Bulma didn't wake up Vegeta bent over and kissed her on the lips. "mmm.. Vegeta why did you do that ??" Bulma asked Vegeta. "b/c Love Gohan and Videl's class will be here in 5 mins." Vegeta told Bulma. "Well then you better get to the GR now b/c they just got here." Bulma said to Vegeta. And with that Vegeta went back to the GR until lunch.  
  
{on the bus} "Well class we're here."  
  
{This Chapter}  
  
When the class got into CC they were waiting for Bulma. "Welcome to CC My name is Bulma Briefs and I am the presdient of Capsule Corp. Now I am going to tell you the rules that if you follow them will insure your saftey." "Rule #1 Don't disobey the rules. Rule #2 Don't go anywhere your told not to go. Rule #3 Never tick off my Husband. Rule #4 Don't wander the halls at night. Rule #5 If more rules come up then I'll tell you them. "So are there any questions? " "Um Yes why is there rules?" A student asked. "Because there are things that go on in here that I don't want people to get hurt." "If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest that you follow the rules. Now let me tell you who you are rooming with for the next week."  
  
"Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener are rooming together."  
"Mark, Josh, Crush, and Jc are rooming together."  
"Kim, Mike, Julie, and Kyle are rooming together."  
"Lemon, George, Lime, and Robert are rooming together."  
"White, Karen, Sky, and Vic are rooming together."  
"Orange, Jake, Art, and Jay are rooming together."  
"Ms. Toni, Mr. Paul, and Ms. Cram are rooming together."  
"Krillen"  
  
"The first group and Krillen are to stay behind." "Now the 2nd group is in room 205." "The 3rd group is in room 100." "The 4th group is in room 295." "The 5th group is in room 155." "The 6th group is in room 278." "And the 7th group is in 198." "Now Krillen and Gohan you guys know where your rooms are."  
  
After the students were given rooms they were sent to the rooms to put their stuff away. 


	5. help Read this please

Authors note:  
  
I need help I can't figure out what to put next. so if you can give me some ideas then I would be thankful for your help. 


	6. reviews answered please read

whats a beta reader Nickel hound um... Aragorn566 how am i going to get a beta reader if i don't know what it is. and i get a lot of writer's block and i don't how i am going to rework the storys. Trunks Angle what do you mean i should make sharpener get in trouble with Gohan. 


	7. help

Ok I need help if you can take the story and see what ideas you can add that would help a lot thanks

ConanRankatygohvidgottru


	8. Chapter 8

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
